


Three Spoonfuls of Caf

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Multi, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: "One day I'm going torecordhis snoring," Finn said, nodding towards Poe, sprawled on the couch with his arms around a cushion.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Three Spoonfuls of Caf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



"One day I'm going to _record_ his snoring," Finn said, nodding towards Poe, sprawled on the couch with his arms around a cushion. BB-8 warbled in response, and Rey laughed.

"He says he already tried that. Poe still didn't believe him, and insisted he'd tampered with it." Finn snickered.

"Right. _Figures._ " Regardless, he carefully measured out three spoonfuls of caf. Poe had been working overtime while Rey was teaching his co-general what she knew about the ways of the Force. He deserved all the shut-eye he could get.

Even if his snoring _had_ kept Finn and Rey up all night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in spite of all evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507866) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)




End file.
